The Aftermath
by The Reaper in every Anime
Summary: After a year of being apart, Ryuuji and Taiga will finally be together. Leading up to his gradution and beyond. Yet, someone had followed Taiga and he is her best friend since they were kids. Alex Star, a rich guy with eyes on Taiga will try to take her at any cost and Ryuuji will have to stop him. If he fails, it could be the end of it all and forever be alone. Taiga x Ryuuji


( So I've had an idea for a fanfiction, and finally put it together. Of course, just saying this now…this is taking place a week before there graduation. I recently figured out that the last episode was the graduation at the end, so please bare with me. Also looking for a beta, just sent me a pm. So after all that, I hope everyone enjoys the story. Plus I do not own any of the characters, other then Alex Star and the plot of this fanfic.)

I had expected more from this day, the simple actions of living my life like before. Taiga was coming back to my school for the last week of graduation day, and I could finally see her again. It was strange without her around to join in for dinner. Felt like an empty void that needed to be filled or else it would only grow larger. Like it mattered now, she would be coming back. Yasuko would be happy to have her back around the house, she missed her greatly….maybe more than myself. Had I known that Taiga was my match sooner, I might have done things differently but how it went between us was like fate. After all it all started with us trying to get with both of our best friends to like the other. Only at the end of it all, she had fallen for me and I had fallen as well for her. It was like one of those story books endings and hopefully now everything would go our way.

I looked over to my clock and it was already time to head out for school. Taiga hadn't dropped in today as she wasn't finished packing back into her apartment complex. So my best bet would be that she would be at school at least. Packing her a lunch felt like the good old days, making sure to get enough meat for her. Since she never liked just vegetables in her bento in the first place, I had to tell her over and over again that it was much cheaper than meat. Today was an exception because it was a special day for the both of us. Already lose on time, I got my backpack and ran out the door to school.

I had to rush myself to school, because I had decided to take my time in the morning. Thinking of Taiga had distracted me too much, so I would need to learn to enjoy the moments, when were together. I was thinking of this too much now, Damn it. Before I knew it, I had reached the school with all the students walking through the gate. Most of the first years had looked at me and cowered away at my looks. It wasn't much of a surprise that I had inherited my father's appearance. He was what Yasuko called a delinquent, but he was the man of her dreams. I didn't really understand her at all but if she didn't get with him…..I wouldn't be here right now.

In a way, it was a blessing that they got together. Even if I wouldn't say that to Yasuko because I hated my father. Leaving out on her for another women, when she was pregnant that bas….

" Takasu-kun! Over here! " Someone yelled loudly to me, causing me to clinch.

I snapped out of my pleasant pondering by Kushieda yelling at me from the third floor window. I waved at her and walked into school building. Reaching the classroom without a problem, there I was greeted by the whole class. I was rather famous around these parts, running away with Taiga before the end of the year to get married. People believed it to be the new folk tale of love around the school and even the town now….it was rather faltering. Yet, I never did like to have much attention centered on me. Go figure.

" Takasu-kun, good morning! " The whole class said. It was more trouble than it's worth.

I looked over to Kitamaru, who was waving over to me. I walked coolly over to him and took my seat next to him.

" So any sign of Taiga? " I said rather desperately

" She said that she was going to be here this morning, didn't she? That's all I know "

I nodded to him and waited in my seat for class to start. The same old teacher that was going on thirty had walked into the room with a frown on her face. It seems that she still couldn't find the right guy and always in a depressed state like now. I wondered if we should try to help her as a class.

" Alright, class. We will be resuming the rest of your prep for the end of your final year…right after we present one student we all know and her friend. " She said dryly. I looked up and hoped it was Taiga….did she say friend?

Two people had walked into the room, one everyone was happy to see. I knew her brown long hair and small body anywhere. It was Taiga! While the other was a guy, he didn't look Japanese at all. I placed my cheek on my palm and smiled at Taiga. She on the other hand looked around and found me staring at her. Blushing was her first reaction, before she started to scowl me. Typical Taiga, but I noticed that the other guy was speaking to her in whispers.

Now taking notice of him, he had blonde hair that was slicked back and wore fancy brand clothing. He was about my height and instead of the face of a troublemaker. Many of the girls in the classroom were in awe of him, it was called the guy was hot and they wanted to talk to him. I still understood girls at all still.

" As you all know. Taiga has returned for her final week here to support us, so it is good to have our Palm…..Ahahah I mean…student back " Taiga had given her a glare for almost calling her that old nickname.

" Aside from that, we have a student from Taiga's old school that is joining us. His name Alex star, he is a Japanese American " All the girls were wooed by him, while most of the guys were rolling their eyes at him.

" You two can take your sits now "

They both walked to the back of the room, Taiga sat next to Kushieda, and Alex sat next to her. He was only talking to her but I felt like something was eating me. A strange feeling in the pit of my stomach was erupting as I watched this guy…but I didn't know what it was. So I decided to follow on the lecture…..this was strange, I never really like listening to lectures. Time pasted by quickly, as the bell for lunch had ringed throughout the school. Then all hell broke loose as everyone stormed Taiga and the new student. Trying to find out about her life, how was she, and if the guy was single.

It left me alone, so I sat in my seat and started to pull out my lunch. My bento with many assortments of food that I had prepared for myself. Picking at the meats and vegetables with my chopsticks, while they were swarmed with questions. I couldn't really do much to stop them. More like it was suicide to get in front of a crowd of fans. Man this was going to be a start of a crazy year. I smiled to myself, when it has ever been a normal year.

" So eating without me? You sneaky dog! " Taiga had punched me in the arm.

I flinched for a moment, dropping my chopsticks on the desk.

" Well your welcome to your bento, If you're so hungry? "

" I….forgot to get something at the store…. "

" Baka, you should know better by now "

" Shut up, Dog! "

We bickered back and forth. It reminded me of the good old times; it was nice to finally have Taiga back. I pulled out another bento just for her and placed it on the table.

" I knew something like this would happen, so I made you a bento just in case "

She looked at me with her usual glare and opened the bento to find everything she liked. If it wasn't for all the students in the classroom, she might have jumped me right then and there. She smiled at me, before she started to chow down on the bento filled with assortment of meats. I wondered how she survived without me.

" Ryuuji, your cooking is still the best " she said childishly

I blushed at her comment and ducked my head to hide my embarrassment.

" It's just good to see you enjoying my cooking again " I said with a rather large grin.

It was her turn to blush now. I felt that someone was watching us, which was in reality there was. The new guy was standing over my shoulder and it was kind of creepy.

" You must be Ryuuji. Taiga has told me a lot about you " He put on a friendly smile.

" Really now….I don't know much about you "

" Well we haven't seen each other since we were kids. I was so happy, when she came back to my school. Of course, when she was coming back here….I didn't want to lose her again "

I was about to ask him what he meant by that, but the bell had rang. Marking the end of the lunch period. Ass had walked back to his seat, along with Taiga right next to him. Something was off about him, but I wasn't one to say anything yet. It was only the first day of her being back, I didn't want to cause some strain between us.

I turned back to class, focusing on the next class. From there the day had gone by rather quickly and it was already the end of school. The students were filing out of class to head home, while our group had all met up in the classroom. Ami and Taiga were making fun of each other; Kushieda was in the center hugging the both of them. It put a smile on my face, just watching the three of them bonding once more.

" So Tasuka, should we have a party for Taiga? "

" I think that is a good idea, Kitamaru. We will need to really surprise her "

" Hmm, how about a party at your place. We can get cake, decorations, presents and food "

The idea of buying a lot of meat was passing through my mind. I would need to save up money for the party, but I think that if we got everyone. It wouldn't be a problem at all.

" Alright, can you talk to Kushieda and Ami about it? "

" No problem at all "

He turns to stare at the girls.

" Looks like, Taiga is coming over here "

I straightened up from my sit as Taiga had slammed her hands on my desk. Almost causing me to fall out of my chair.

" What are you two talking about!? "

We looked at each other for a split second and then back to her.

" We were speaking of a school project were doing together. Right, Kitamaru? "

" Yup we were. Anyway, I'ii leave you two alone now " Kitamaru said rather quickly, before exiting the scene.

I only breathed a sigh of relief as Taiga was staring at Kitamaru's retreating form. Hopefully she didn't see through our ruse. What if she did? This might be ruined, or maybe she would think of something else. Lucky for me that when she finally turned to me, I had a very good poker face.

" So Ryuuji, are we going to your home anytime soon? "

" Yeah I live there remember?, you planning to come over? "

" Of course, I want to see Ya-chan! " She said blushing at his comment.

" We can get going now. I have to get some eggs and vegetables from the super market "

She didn't say much after that when she looked over to the other to the Alex fellow. I kept on her reaction and noticed that she was thinking of what to say to me.

" Ryuuji, I need to go with Alex to his house "

" Why is that? Taiga " I asked bluntly for some odd reason

" It's just he is new in town and doesn't know his way around yet "

" So you're helping a stranger get back home…how noble " I said rather offensively

" It's not like that Ryuuji! He is my childhood friend, and he wanted to come with me to become friends again. You just don't understand at all, I'm leaving now! " She said fierce fully, walking out the door first and soon Alex followed after. Right before he left, he turned to me and gave a slick smirk before he followed after Taiga.

I felt my fist clench up into a fist out of the rage that was dwelling inside of me. I should have just said yes, but something was off about this guy inside of my mind. He didn't seem to be fine with being her friend, what the hell was that smirk he gave me before he left after Taiga. Everything was so strange now, Damn it! I smashed my fist on the table, causing a shockwave of sound to be produced throughout the room.

Lucky for me, no one else was around to see my display. It was just me, alone in this room. I left my homeroom and started my journey home.

...

The nerve of him!, Thinking that I was cheating on him with my friend Alex. It was such a low blow, and I came back for him only. Well my friends too, but it was mostly him….the one guy that would always be there for me. It had been a whole year, what if he was thinking that I had gone to find another. I could have been too rough on him, but he knows my temper is quite thin. Either way, I will go see him later….if he doesn't want to talk to me then Ya-chan would be happy at least.

I stopped in front of the gate, waiting for Alex to get his things. He was rather quick, and smiled to me about something he did. Was it being with me, or did he have an idea in mind.

" Taiga this school is so cool, and filled with so many nice people. It must have been sad, when you left here? "

I stuttered on this comment, not wanting to think of the past.

" It was for the best that was all "

" I'm not complaining, if you didn't leave. I would have never met you again, after all those years "

" Yeah "

" Well let's get going now, our limo is here "

" Limo? "

" We come from rich families, what else did you expect from me. Don't worry, it's around the corner of the school "

" Right "

I was not really a fan of this type of treatment; it made me look like a doll. I hated that feeling so much, but Alex was raised differently from me. I couldn't provoke my way of life on him. When we had reached the Limo, there was a driver holding the door open for us. We got in and he closed it, and then got into the driver's seat of the vehicle. Taking us to his home, where he had bought a rather large house on a hilltop in town.

" Man, look at that beauty. I can't wait for you to come inside and chill with me "

" Chill? It's cold inside? "

" It's a American thing, don't worry about it "

" Oh I see "

When the car came to a stop, the driver had opened the door and we came out of the limo. I stared in Awe of his home, it was as big as my apartment complex and it was beautiful. I felt him grab a hold of my hand and started to pull me along with him. Where he had opened the doors to a large hall, which held fine arts and paintings. He was happy that I was enjoying the display, but he never let go of my hand the entire way. It was a half hour before he had showed me everything in the home and we stopped in a living room.

" So you love the house yet? " He asked me rather cheerfully

" It's really big and beautiful, Alex. I think it's a great summer home for your family, when you want to get away from the big city "

" Your so right, Tokyo is such a big town but this small town would be nice change of pace "

" Yeah….I love it here, so now that you know around the area. I really need to get going now, a lot of unpacking to do at my apartment " she said trying to get out of here, to go see Ryuuji.

" You're not staying in the home with me? "

" No, I can't do that. It wouldn't be right and plus….I have to go see him again "

" You mean that Takasu person? So he was the one that you said that you loved with all your heart? He really doesn't seem like much at all "

" If you've known the real him for as long as I have. Then you would understand why I had fallen for him, I really must get going now. I promise to visit you soon; it's just there are things that must be done "

" Alright, I understand. I hope me and Takasu can be good friends in the future "

I nodded to him and left his side. Heading for the front door of his home, and then my journey back to my apartment would begin. I really wanted to start unpacking before I went to Ryuuji's house to hang out. It wouldn't be long at all, because I knew that Ryuuji would clean it up in a flash…..if I threw some dust around. Using him was such an easy task, but knew that I shouldn't overuse it. After all, he was angry with me about how I asked today.

…...

I watched Taiga leave my home and shut the door rather forcefully. It seems that I didn't matter anymore; I came here for her and to prove that I am better than this guy. Yet, she just slapped me across the face with her words and left to go back to him. This place was so dull and normal, she was so much better than the poor fool. It would be up to me to change her mind.

" Jarvan, come here! "

A middle aged man with a black suit had walked into room. He bowed to me before speaking.

" Yes, young Master "

" I need you to dig up information about this Ryuuji Takasu person. His family, and any money problems they might have "

" Yes, I understand. Anything else you want me to do, while I am out? "

" Now that you mentioned it, I want you to hire some local thugs. I might need there services to deal with him. You may leave now "

" Yes, Master "

He disappeared from the room, heading out to do the deeds. Leaving me to think of what I will be doing next. Walking up to his punching bag in his room, it was looked worn out and patched up from over usage.

" I will make sure that I get her back at any cost, so you better watch out Takasu or… " He punched the bag with a quick furry of jabs, before ending it with a haymaker causing it to fly away from him.

" You will be squashed like a bug….ahah….OOW! " he said in pain, when the bag at came flying back, hitting in square in the chest rather forcefully.


End file.
